Anniversary
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: This is a series telling the story of Aomine and Kise's first year anniversary. Each story tells a part of their day - morning(Hello Good Morning), afternoon(Afternoon Misunderstandings), and evening/night(Do We Have the Night?). More information inside.
1. Anniversary Series - Information

_Hello, everyone~ This is Sadihime! I'm back...for a while._

_For those of you who don't know or remember, this used to be called Morning Anniversary. It was a poorly written AoKise fic of mine that just absolutely needed to be rewritten. Seriously. So, I did and almost changed everything. Almost._

_I promised to turn it into a series with each story telling a part of their day - morning, afternoon, evening/night. And, I finally decided to make good on that promise. It will take some time though. (I've explained why on my profile.)_

_I renamed this fic from **Morning Anniversary** to just **Anniversary**. And, it'll be a series with three or four stories/chapters in it. The content in Morning Anniversary was rewritten to almost a new story and is canow called Hello Good Morning. Okay, more info below~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary Series<strong>

* * *

><p>Anniversary is a three-part story of Aomine and Kise's first year anniversary.<p>

The first story of the series is **Hello Good Morning**. This story focuses more on shows an insight to his thoughts, struggles, and his feelings regarding Aomine and what their relationship means to him. This also serves as an introduction to the series.

The second story is **Afternoon Misunderstandings**. This will focus more on Aomine's side of the story. This will also delve deeper within their relationship and will reveal both of their deep insecurities. Another couple will also make an appearance and Aomine will realize that his priorities need to change.

The third and last story is **Do** **We Have the Night?** This story focuses on what happens after Afternoon Misunderstandings. More information once the second story is out.

This series is still incomplete. Obviously~

_I'm not sure whether or not there will be a story between Afternoon Misunderstandings and We Have the Night, so for now it's only three stories_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part I:<br>**

Title: _Hello Good Morning_

Rating: _M_

Summary:_ It's the first year anniversary of their relationship and Kise can't help but remember his struggles before everything changed for the better. Of course, Aomine decides to interrupt and have a morning celebration. Kise doesn't really mind. In fact, he was more than fine with that._

Notes: _This is the edited version of my very first KnB fic. Morning Anniversary was first published on FFN (January 2014) and crossposted on AO3 (February 27, 2014). This edited version was first published on my livejournal(princesssadista).  
><em>

**OoooOoooO**

**Part II**

Title: _Afternoon Misunderstandings_

Rating: _T_

Summary: _Aomine has now only realized how much everything has changed. _

**OoooOoooO**

**Part III**

Title: _Do We Have the Night?_

Rating:_ M_

Summary: _(Summary will be written once Afternoon Misunderstandings is out)_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be fixing this once I've posted everything.<br>_


	2. Part I: Hello Good Morning

_So, welcome to the rewritten version of Morning Anniversary, now Hello Good Morning~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Good Morning<em><br>_**

* * *

><p>Kise's eyes fluttered open and the first thought that entered his head was how wonderful this morning was. He was lying on his side, a pillow in his arms, warm and sated. He could feel Aomine's breaths as the tanned male nuzzled his neck, an arm wrapped possessively around his hips and their legs tangled. A blanket warmly covered their forms, naked from last night's activities. Carefully, he shifted to face his sleeping lover.<p>

_'Lover...'_

His heart beat at the thought. That was a word he never thought would describe his relationship with Aomine. He had long convinced himself that they would never be together. Aomine was straight, after all. Not once in middle school did he show otherwise. It had hurt and while he had given up the thought of having a romantic relationship with him, he never gave up on loving him. He thought that as long as they had their friendship, even if it wasn't as special as Aomine had with Kuroko, he could continue harboring his feelings. But then, everything changed and he thought that he had lost that too.

When the Interhigh quarter-finals came, he knew that this would be his last chance. He needed to win, he needed to beat Aomine and finally make him notice that he was always there chasing after him and now he had finally caught up to be by his side, to bring him the challenge he had always craved even if he had to sacrifice everything, even if he had to stop admiring him and move on. But then, he lost and when Aomine just silently stared at him as he struggled to get up, he could practically hear his heart break as he cried. He cried because he didn't just lose the match, he also lost Aomine, and that hurt him more than anything.

After that, he tried to uphold his promise. He tried to move on. He really did, but still, as he watched Seirin play against Aomine who smiled and laughed and shone so bright as he had the time of his life, he couldn't help but fall in love all over again. After Winter Cup, he gathered the courage to invite him on a one-on-one and they met up again...and again...and again...

He knew that things would never really go back to the way everything used to be, they had been too broken to be fixed like that. Instead, their broken pieces were arranged to form another beginning.

Throughout all those proud and regretful moments, Kise was still thankful. After all, if those never happened then he wouldn't be with Aomine right now. He let out a sigh as he caressed Aomine's sleeping face, his thumb gently grazing against Aomine's cheeks. He could still remember the day they got together.

A few months after the Winter Cup finals, Akashi sent a message to the Generation of Miracles and their respective teammates for a gathering at Akashi's Kyoto estate. Understandably, most were terrified at the prospect of seeing the redhead as the memories of the Winter Cup matches of Rakuzan were still fresh from their minds, it didn't really help when they all found out about the scissor incident from Kagami nor the fact that Akashi practically disappeared after the awarding ceremony only to reemerge with the knowledge of their teammates' numbers.

When they all arrived there, awe was in everybody's face. Unlike, Akashi's place in Tokyo, the Akashi Family's estate in Kyoto was of a more traditional Japanese setting, although with how huge the property was and how expensive everything looked, it was practically a palace but then again, Akashi came from nobility so...

He, along with everybody else, was led to the garden where different kinds of roses were in bloom. Apparently, it was Akashi's mother's favorite flower. He could see that the garden was definitely taken care of. At the center was a huge feast, apparently, prepared by Akashi for them and that they were allowed to eat first if they wanted to. After informing them, the maid left and an awkward atmosphere immediately settled. He couldn't really blame them, no one really knew how to respond to the Akashi Family's extravagance, at least, no on except Aomine who announced that if nobody wanted anything then he would just eat it all and Murasakibara who wouldn't allow it.

Before he even knew it, he was laughing and soon joining them. Honestly, he guessed that there were some things that wouldn't change. Soon enough, everybody was eating and mingling. A little while later, Akashi arrived wearing a red and gold and definitely expensive yukata. He grew his bangs again and was back to its usual length, but what surprised them the most was Akashi's smile as he welcomed them to his home; it was light, peaceful, and so warm as if a heavy burden was lifted off of his shoulders and he was freed.

Apparently, Akashi gathered them to reintroduce himself because technically, he had been gone for two years. He also had a very important announcement he wanted everyone to hear. Spit-takes and choking soon occurred as Akashi informed them that he and Kuroko were in a was ashamed to say that he was one of them too. He did not expect that tidbit at all. He didn't even know that they were that close! Of course, he couldn't help but tear up and whine about how Akashi was monopolizing Kuroko and that his sweet and innocent mentor was now forever in his tyrannical captain's clutches which just owned him a soft chuckle and a smile from Akashi and somehow, that was even more terrifying.

After the feast, they moved all their other activities inside. After playing chaotic party games and telling each other embarrassing stories, they ended up just relaxing. Later that day, while others were lounging in the living room, he found himself taken away from where he was teasing his team by Aomine. The sudden action threw him off the loop and he was stunned because Aomine was holding his hand as he proceeded to drag him all the way back to the garden.

He could do nothing but blink as Aomine faced him. His eyes darting everywhere before settling on him with this fierce determination while looking oddly constipated and then, proceeded to speak gibberish because there was no way that Aomine was going on a full-blown, not to mention awkward, rant about how he knew that he had always been an asshole to him and was sorry about it but it was just the way he was, but that seeing Akashi, who despite being Akashi, was able to be with Kuroko regardless of everything that happened, he realized that not everything was lost.

He then went to ramble on about back in middle school, even though he loved boobs, he still couldn't help but notice him and how he wasn't just a pretty-face but also had the tenacity and determination that he couldn't help but admire and that as years passed he couldn't help but fall in love with him and that...

...but things happened...

.

.

.

...separate...

.

.

.

..now...

.

.

.

Honestly, he stopped listening, not just because Aomine went on and on, (he also probably didn't know what he was talking about anymore because he heard the words hair, sunflower, and smells good), but also because he heard the word **love**. _Aomine_ loved him. Aomine who was straight and who worshipped boobs said that he loved him. _Him._ Kise Ryouta. Despite being the exact opposite of his type. _Aomine_ still fell in _love_ with him.

It seemed that he was overwhelmed by too many emotions because the next thing he knew was that tears were falling from his eyes. He also might have scared Aomine because he stopped his rambling in favor of staring at him in horror. It made him laugh and so he did the thing he had always wanted to do, he kissed him. And Aomine, after a while, kissed him back.

It was cheesy but it felt as if his world narrowed down and soon, it was just him and Aomine. But of course, that wasn't true because apparently, the others were there watching them, amused and horrified at the same time. Although, he heard that Akashi looked smug. He probably orchestrated the whole thing somehow. While their relationship took a well-deserved but not really surprising, according to the others, turn, Akashi did not approve the fact that they had tainted his family's garden by moving on to second bordering on third base so they ended up doing laps around the huge property and the job of washing an enormous amount of dirty dishes.

The love-making they did that night made the day worth it though.

_'That was exactly a year ago!'_

He giggled to himself. It was their anniversary today! For one whole year, he had been with Aomine who, despite not showing it outright, was so kind and sweet with him. Like all couples, they had their issues and their fights. He still had his insecurities especially since Aomine could still be considered straight as he still admired well-endowed women and he confessed that he was the only guy he ever loved this way. And if Kuroko weren't with Akashi, he would probably be accusing him of cheating already with how close they were again. He still felt worried that Aomine cared more about Kuroko than him, but when he accidentally let that out, Aomine immediately reassured him that it wasn't so. But even with all of that, they made it!

_'Hmm...I wonder what―'_

A soft touch on his inner wrist interrupted his thoughts as his vision focused to see Aomine's lips pressed lightly on his wrist as he held his hand. He couldn't help but grin at what he saw.

"Good morning, Aominecchi." He whispered before giving Aomine a peck on the lips, earning him a smile.

"Good morning..." Aomine yawned as he blearily opened his eyes. "Hmm...why were you giggling? Thinking 'bout me huh..." Aomine while still sleepy managed to let out a arrogant yet Kise couldn't help but feel fond of it.

"Aominecchi...You're so full of yourself this early in the morning." He complained playfully. "I was just thinking about the time you confessed your undying love for me! It was super sweet~" he teased, enjoying the way Aomine's cheeks redden.

He knew that making Aomine remember his confession would result into him brooding over it so he immediately changed the topic. "Happy anniversary, Aominecchi..." he greeted softly. And soon enough, Aomine paused to glance at him before rolling his eyes and shifting on his side to kiss him.

"Shut up, Kise." Aomine murmured against Kise's lips before pressing against it again.

At first, they were merely short kisses, sweet and gentle, but it wasn't long until it became passionate and turn into a battle of tongues. Kise's hand traveled from Aomine's wrist, up his arms and strong shoulders before tangling his fingers into short yet soft navy hair, pulling him downward to deepen their kiss. He could feel Aomine's hold on his hips tighten as he pulled their bodies closer, both enjoying the warmth they emitted.

Aomine slowly pulled away, ignoring the trail of saliva connecting them in favor of staring at him. Aomine let out a teasing grin and Kise couldn't help but blush because he knew he already looked wrecked right now. Before a complaint could pass from his lips, Aomine lowered himself again to bite and suck his left ear, making him shiver as his breath hitched and his hold on Aomine's hair tightened.

Slowly, Aomine went down, sucking and nibbling on his neck making him pant, biting his lips as he tried to withhold a moan. He took Aomine's arm and pulled so that Aomine was now straddling him. He felt Aomine smirk against his lips as he pressed something hard against his thighs. Kise faked a glare before smirking deviously as he flipped them both and now, he was on top. He immediately attached himself to his one of Aomine's neck and proceeded to show him just how enthusiastic he could get. He let his hands wander all over smooth, tanned skin and marveled over how absolutely sexy his lover was. Suddenly, Aomine pulled his head up to drag him into a kiss, the abrupt action causing him to grind down making both of them shudder at the contact.

"Kise, I swear if you don't stop teasing me, I will bite you." Aomine whispered onto Kise's lips in a breathy voice, eyes dark with desire.

He smirked at Aomine's reaction and taunted him to do just that by grinding their crotches together as a challenge. And he knew that Aomine could never resist a challenge. He was correct because Aomine swiftly caught his lower lip between his teeth before nibbling, pulling, and biting him. When Aomine parted, Kise knew that his lips must have been red and swollen but he didn't really mind. Just the opposite, in fact, he encouraged it as he leaned forward and practically shoved his tongue in Aomine's mouth, the man didn't hesitate to reciprocate the act. After a while, Kise broke the kiss and returned to his lover's neck but this time he went down, licking and leaving butterfly kisses along the way before stopping on one nipple.

His hands deliberately slid down Aomine's stomach, slowly moving up and down, caressing the tanned body, memorizing each dip, each muscle, and reminding himself that it was all his. He began rubbing their groins together, sending shivers up and down their spine. He felt Aomine move underneath it but payed no attention to it until he heard something hit the floor. His gaze moved up and the sight that met him made his stomach tighten a little. There was his lover, supporting himself with his elbow as his muscles stretched to search the bedside drawer, his skin flushed, mouth agape as he panted, pupils dilated...he looked absolutely sinful.

Aomine let out a boyish grin as he found what he was looking for; lube. Aomine shifted back to his position and then stared at him with teasing eyes. Kise, still straddling his lover, stared back in confusion. After a while, he blushed as it dawned to him that Aomine wasn't going to do what he wanted the most so he needed to do it himself. He roughly grabbed the bottle of lube from Aomine's eyes and unscrewed it with shaking hands. He squeezed an amount of it on his hands and coated Aomine's erection with it.

Stroking up and down, he observed his lover's reactions, eyes widening as Aomine let out soft, pleasure-filled sighs, eyes closed in concentration. It was times like this when Kise always realized how much he loved this guy. Aomine never liked to show that he has a vulnerable side and for him to easily let Kise see it was a testament on Aomine's trust. How could he not love him more for that? His heart might as well burst right now.

Finally, Aomine opened his eyes and hastily covered his fingers with lube and proceeded to put one inside of him. He let out a breathy gasp as he felt Aomine brush by that bunch of nervous, sending him waves of pleasure. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"A-Aominecchi, I _ne―_" He gasped closing his eyes as he trembled in pleasure.

"Hmm...? Did you say something, Kise?"

When Kise heard that question, he didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Aomine was smirking right now. He knew what the other wanted from him, but it didn't mean that he had to like it. Aomine could be so mean to him sometimes. His resolution wavered when the finger inside of him completely stopped. He let out a whine and whimpered but it didn't do anything to move the devious ace. With a blushing face, he bit his lips before whispering, "Please..."

Before he could even blink, he was suddenly on his back and staring up at his lover who looked positively roguish as he settled between his legs and added a second finger, making him moan. He closed his eyes as his thighs quivered, his hands tangling itself in the sheets in a desperate effort to ground himself. A third finger was added and he decided to just let go, whispering please and more as he panted and moaned.

Aomine suddenly pulled his fingers out but before he could complain, he felt something harder and bigger push inside of him. Overwhelming pleasure quickly overcame the surprise and slight pain that came with the intrusion. Aomine didn't stop until he was completely in. Then, pulling one of Kise's legs and putting it over his shoulder, Aomine pulled out before thrusting back in. Kise arched his back as he gasped, pleasure rocking his body to the point where he's almost incoherent.

"R-Ryouta..." His heart almost stopped as he heard Aomine murmur his name. "Say my name..." He nodded fervently whispering Daiki over and over again, gasping it with each thrust, making sure that he was coveying how much he needed his lover, how much he loved him.

Kise felt Aomine shudder against him when Aomine pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his panting lips before resting his forehead on his lean shoulder, whispering words meant for him and only him. He whimpered as Aomine moved a hand to stroke his leaking erection in time with each thrust. It wasn't long before he found himself coming into an end as he shut his eyes tightly, squeezing his legs as he came moaning out the his lover's name alone with a bunch of I love you's. He felt Aomine stiffen against him before coming himself, groaning out his name before slowly pulling himself out.

Aomine immediately slumped down the bed, pulling Kise close to him as they tried to catch their breaths. Aomine shifted and placed another kiss against his lips, warm and gentle. "Happy anniversary, Ryouta..."

Kise smiled before kissing Aomine back then proceeded to cuddle closer to his lover. None of them wanted to get up, both were content to be in each other's arms. There's no need to rush, after all, they still have the whole day to celebrate.

...right?

* * *

><p><em>I have to say...the last part makes me feel awkward. It's been so long since I've written something like that. It's way better than the last one though so I guess that's good.<br>_

_Please don't hesitate to review! You guys are awesome!_


End file.
